Happy Anniversary
by honestly a weasley
Summary: the day of Hermione and Ron's wedding anniversary something terrible happens. contains character death.  HG/RonW
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER!**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Hermione Weasley(nee Granger) woke up to her husband laying on his back with his face towards her.

She got up and was making breakfast for Ron and herself. All the sudden 2 long stemmed roses, 1 white and 1 red, popped up in front of her.

"Happy 2nd anniversary 'Mione!" Ron said as he spun her around to face him. He kissed her then whispered, "You look beautiful!" and pulled away.

When he pulled away Hermione was about to ask what was wrong but instead was greeted with a black box. She took it and opened it and gasped.

"Merlin Ron, these are beautiful!" she said as she held up a pair of diamond and sapphire earrings. She turned back around to get his present off the counter.

"Here" she said giving him his present.

"'Mione I thought my present was last night." Ron said as he smiled cheekily, which made Hermione hit him playfully, but opened the black box. It was a gold watch, he put it on and kissed Hermione.

"Last night was only part of your present. This is the second part" Hermione said.

"Oh, Mi (pronounced my) thank you I love it! And I love you." Ron replied then picked her up and swung her around in a circle.

"I love you too."

After they were done eating Ron got up and said, "Hermione, I have to go to work. Harry and I have a very important case to do. I'll see you tonight .I promise. I love you."

"I love you too." She replied. Ron gave her a kiss and yelled 'BYE' while he headed out the door.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Hermione was making dinner for Ron and herself. Ron was expected home soon, it was 5:46. 14 minutes later Hermione heard a loud _CRACK_ in the living room. She ran in only to find harry standing there tears running down his face.

"Harry? Harry, what are you doing here? Where's Ron? What happ-?" Hermione started asking questions only to be cut off by harry.

"'Mione, I'm so s-sorry, r-ron's ….he's dead Hermione." He said stumbling on some words. Hermione just fell to the ground. Harry was soon by her side, holding her in his arms. She stood up suddenly causing harry to stand up to, tears still running down her face.

She started throwing things, which surprised them both because Hermione was never a violent person unless she really needed to be. "You promised Ron!" she screamed," you promised you'd see me tonight. This isn't funny I want you to come home right now!" she said expecting to hear his reply.

Silence.

In the process of yelling and screaming Hermione broke 3 vases, a picture frame, and threw three books all unintentionally aimed at Harry which he managed to duck.

Harry finally got her to calm down and apparated them to the burrow. That's when she broke down crying in the middle of the living room. Ginny came in and tried to give her a calming draught but she kept squirming. Then when Harry held her down she bit him so he would let go of her.

While Harry was trying to make Hermione stop running Ginny went and got everyone else to try to help her calm Hermione down.

Charlie ran in "Hermione stop! Please stop! Hermione!" he shouted and helped Harry pin her down so Ginny could give her the draught. That didn't work because Hermione pressed her mouth closed tightly and as soon as Charlie let go of her hands to open her mouth she clawed Harry until he let go.

She was running quickly trying to get out of the room which all the passages leading out were blocked by the rest of Weasley's and their respective spouses, except one. Hermione made a mad dash for it but realized too late that George and Bill stepped in front of the door.

She ran straight into George but he didn't move he just held her as tightly as he could against his chest. He whispered to her in a soothing tone, "shhhhh… Hermione I need you to listen to me. Ron love's you. I love you. Everyone here love's you." She started calming down but not a lot. Ginny came over and held the draught out to Hermione she stepped away from George took the draught and downed it in one sip.

"There happy now." She said she didn't mean to sound like a bitch but she did. Ginny, Harry, George, Charlie, Bill, and everyone else made a move coming towards her but all she did was back up away from them again and again until she was surround by everyone in a five foot circle and said "No! He promised! He promised I would see him tonight!" then ran out the door to the apparition line and apparated away.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

She was at her's and Ron's flat and started picking up the pieces to the vases putting them back together along with the picture frame which had the wedding photo in it. Ron in his black dress robes and her in her white strapless wedding dress were holding hands one second and then kissing the next. Everything was back to the way it was in its place. She sat down with the picture, in Ron's chair and started to cry.

In the next 30 seconds she heard 5 pops, one right after another but she didn't bother looking up. She felt 2 sets of hands wrap around her, that's when she finally looked up to see Ginny and Harry. She hugged them back, set the picture down, got up, and walked over to Charlie, Bill, and George giving them a hug.

They all held her tighter and longer then the last person and said comforting words. When she got to George, the last one, she whispered a 'Thank you' in his ear to which he nodded in reply and hugged her tighter.

"Alright," Ginny said, "Time to go back home and eat." They were moving towards the fire grabbing a handful of floo powder except Hermione. She was staring at the photo on the table.

"'Mione you coming?" George said making his way back to her from across the room. He held out his hand and pulled Hermione into a tight hug. "Hermione, if you ever need to talk or anything you know I'm always here." She nodded and they went to the burrow. Mrs. Weasley made all her kids stay the night.

Molly and Arthur in their room

Bill and Fleur in Bill's room

Ginny and Harry in Ginny's room

Percy and Penelope in Percy's room

Fred and Angelina in Fred and George's room

Charlie and George sharing a spare room

Hermione in Ron's room

No one had a good nights sleep especially Hermione.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Hermione woke up from, what she thought was a bad dream and expected to see Ron sleeping next to her she didn't. Thoughts of yesterday came back to her and she started crying. She looked at his alarm clock, it said 7:35, she got up and took a shower and dried her hair which now was down to the middle of her back and fell in loose curls.

When she got back to the room she realized she didn't have any clothes. She put her blue and green polka dot cami & shorts back on and went down to help Mrs. Weasley with breakfast but she was surprised it wasn't just Molly in the kitchen it was everyone. There was a spot for her between George and Harry with her favorite breakfast on a plate, scrambled eggs with toast and strawberry jam. After breakfast Mr. Weasley had said that Ron's funeral was to be held the next day.

Hermione tried as hard as she could to get up to her room without any of the Weasley's seeing her, she almost made it. Almost. "Hermione!" she could hear Ginny's voice_. *Dammit.*_ "Hermione! Will you come swimming with us?"

_*Hell no.*_ "Sure Gin, who else is going?"

"Everyone is. We all thought you should come too." She said with a smile on her face_.*of course they did*_

"Okay. But I don't have a swimming suit so I have to go back to the flat and get it." She said hopefully getting away with it.

"oh you can borrow one of mine you don't need to go back there." She said pulling Hermione to her room. *_Of course not, Merlin forbid I be alone for more then two seconds!* _Ginny put a blue bikini in her hands and pushed her towards the bathroom.

"Here go put on the suit. I'll go get a towel for you." She said two seconds later towel in hand tapping on the door. "Hermione hurry up, their all waiting downstairs!" Hermione came out of the bathroom and they all headed to the pond nearby. While everyone went to the pond, not everyone went in the water.

Hermione, Fleur, and Penelope all lay down on their towels, since it was a considerably warm day, and tanned. Hermione could feel that she was being watched and she hated it. That was a boring day because no one ever left her alone. At least two people were with her the whole day. Hermione wasn't hungry at dinner she sat at the table pushing what little food she put on her plate around.

Ron would have been asking for my food a long time ago. Merlin knows that man can eat. A single tear slid down her cheek and everyone seemed to notice.

"Hermione, are you okay?" Harry asked.

"Hmm?" another tear "oh yeah I'm fine" another one "I'm … um… going to go up to my room" She said sniffling, tears really started coming down when she left the room.

She heard the soft sound of feet coming up the stairs and she stopped and turned. She saw Fred, George, Harry, and Ginny. "Don't take one more step. I said I'm fine." She said. They immediately stopped. Hermione turned and walked towards Ron's room which wasn't that far away from where she was.

"We all miss him you know." Harry said. "You're not the only one who's sad." When she got to the door she turned, tears really falling down her face, towards the group of four.

"Yes I know I'm not the only one who misses him or the only one who's sad you think I'm that selfish! Today is our anniversary, today of all possible days he had to die. So I'm sorry if I seem a little upset that my best friend and husband died today." she cried and slammed the door before any one could say anything more.

Hermione slammed the door and she apparated to hers and Ron's flat pulling open the closet in the bedroom and pulled off her cloths and pulled on a t-shirt and boxers of Ron's and laid down on the bed and inhaled his scent. She put a couple strong locking charms on the door and fell asleep.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

(At the Burrow) "Ginny dear would you go check on Hermione it's been 2 hours." Mrs. Weasly asked her daughter.

"Sure." Ginny replied heading up to the room Hermione was in. "Hermione, its Ginny open up." She said as she knocked on the door. She opened the door surprised it wasn't locked, but Hermione wasn't there. Ginny ran down the stairs and told her mum.

"I think I may know where she is. Hold on." George said and in a hurry he apparated to Ron & Hermione's he tried to open the door to which he knew was their bedroom from the many times he was there. But it would not open, "of course Hermione put some locking spells up." He whispered to himself. He used the strongest unlocking spell he knew which happened to be the right one. He unlocked the door and went to Hermione's side and woke her gently.

"Hermione" George said

"George? What are you doing here?" Hermione asked curling up in the covers.

"Mione please come back home. Mums was worried about you, the whole family is." George pleaded

"Just let me get some things to take." She said and she grabbed a sweater and T-shirt of Ron's and she grabbed a couple shirts, pants, and her coat and she was ready. She took one look around the room before they left and said

"I miss him George." Hermione sniffled hugging him tightly

"I miss him to Mione." They left the flat and went back to the burrow.

"Oh Hermione dear!" was the first thing the two heard after appearing in the living room.

"I'm sorry I left Mrs. Weasley." Hermione said

"its alright and how many times have I told you to call me Mum or Molly." Mrs. Weasley said

"Okay mum." Hermione said and Mrs. Weasley gave her a big hug.

"Okay now go on off to bed and get some sleep. All of you come on." Mrs. Weasley sent everyone to bed.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

The first chappie is up!

Honestly A Weasley


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: I DON"T OWN HARRY POTTER!

Today was the day of the visitation.

Hermione woke up around 6:45; she went downstairs to eat some breakfast which to her surprise was already set out. She figured Mrs. Weasley had gotten up really early. She went to take a shower and get dressed to go to Ron's visitation.

She wore a knee length, short sleeved black dress, the sapphire and diamond earrings that Ron got her this year and the matching necklace he got her the year before. She dried her hair with her wand and made her hair have slight curls.

"Hermione it's time to go" Charlie said

and that's the last thing she heard until they got her in the car. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were driving the ford angila which Bill, Charlie, and Percy had expanded the back to fit the other 11 people comfortably in.

Hermione ended up sitting in between Ginny and George. When they got to the funeral home, where the visitation was being held, it was just family for an hour.

They had put on nametags, just in case any one didn't know who they were. Like that was possible everyone in wizarding London knew of the Weasley's and Harry and Hermione.

Molly and Arthur went up first, then Bill and Fleur, then Percy and Penelope, Harry and Ginny, then finally Charlie, George and Hermione. Hermione took one look at Ron, her husband and best friend, in a casket she burst into tears. Both boys had tears in their eyes, looking at their youngest brother in the satin lined casket.

Both George and Charlie turned to leave so Hermione could say goodbye alone, but she stopped them by grabbing their hands, they turned towards her. They couldn't leave her, not when she needs them the most.

Mr. Weasley's voice broke through, "It's time for the video" he said.

Everyone gathered in the chairs that were set out. Mr. Weasley swished his wand and a screen came up. There were memories and pictures of Ron. He was laughing, there were some of their Hogwarts days and when he was younger and then there were some from their wedding day.

By the time the video was done, tears were coming down everyone's face. Some time after that people started coming in. Families, groups of people, or just a single person came in said good-bye to Ron and saying 'I'm sorry for your loss' going around to every family member. Hermione was so sick of that phrase.

She sat on one of the benches against the wall. She took off her name tag and put it on the spot next to her and walked to the basement of the building which was like a sitting room and it had a little kitchen type thing with a refrigerator and a sink and a table in the middle.

She sat down in a corner chair of the sitting room and put her head in her hands. She heard footfalls coming down the steps and they were coming towards her. She looked up and saw Ginny and Harry sit down on either side of her, putting their hands around their best friend enveloping her into a hug.

When they pulled back Ginny held out her hand with Hermione's name tag in it. "You dropped this." She said and when Hermione didn't take it Ginny pinned it to Hermione's dress.

"I didn't drop it. I took it off on purpose." she said

"Well should we go back up or do you want to stay down here?" Harry asked her.

"I guess we should go back up Merlin knows mum's probably crying her eye's out." Hermione said getting up and turning to help Ginny and Harry up.

"Okay" they said simultaneously and the three of them walked back up the stairs and into the crying. After a while of everyone coming and going and bringing flowers they all left except for the family, they picked up the flowers which were all essentially going to the house.

Fred and Angelina were walking with George, Charlie, and Percy and Penelope. Bill and Fleur were walking with Harry and Ginny. Hermione was walking with Mr. and Mrs. Weasley.

"Let's go home." Arthur said and they left.

That night Hermione didn't really sleep well. She went down to the kitchen to get some tea and when she was walking in she closed her eyes.

When she opened them she woke up to the warm light on her face. She felt weight across her waist, she looked down and she saw the freckled arm she knew all to well. She turned and saw her wonderful husband, Ron.

Four years ago in May, was the scariest time of her life. She almost lost one of the most important things in her life. Not once did she blame anyone beside the stupid rouge death eater that the aurors have been searching for, for 3 years since voldemort fell.

She always has that dream but every time it's a little different. She falls in love with one or two of his brothers, who by the way are all married, but she could never do that to him in real life.

She feels Ron move beside her, immediately he knows and he pulls her into a hug.

"Hey, Do I ever tell you I love you." He says

"All the time."

She tells him about the dream and he never once thinks that she will ever leave him for one of his brothers. Never. Ron kisses her again but it's interrupted by shouting and jumping

"Happy Anniversary Mom and Dad!" Isabella, Hermione and Ron's daughter who was almost four said while jumping up and down on her parents' bed.

"Thank you sweetie." Hermione said giving her daughter a kiss then giving one to Ron

It is a very happy day indeed.

And there is the end to my story I hope you liked it and if you didn't well I can understand that and I can highly doubt you did.


End file.
